camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Lights Out
Plot Lumpus wants to see a comet when he got named after it. Slinkman tells the campers "lights out", but the Jelly Beans won't take an order. Now Lumpus has to attempt to watch his comet without them being an annoyance. Production Music * Holiday Playtime - Cedric Palmer * Drama Builds - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin * Miss McCloud's Reel - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin * Mr. Plod - Pete Thomas * Comedy Capers - Sam Fonteyn * Young Ballerina - David Farnon * Tread Carefully - Keith Papworth * Come And Get Me - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin * Evil Alien Attack 1 - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin * Stellar Travels - Hendrix Bekker * Trekkin' - Crispin Merrell Trivia *The episode takes place on a Friday, as indicated by Raj asking Lumpus for his Friday blanket. *"Don't shoot the moon, we're looney for the luna!" This brief singing part by Raj when they thought Lumpus was going to shoot the moon has been extended and is being used out of context for one of the new summer 2006 bumpers for Cartoon Network. The summer theme focuses upon a single easily identifiable character against a red background doing and saying things at commercial breaks or at the start of a new program. *In this episode, Lumpus' parents are revealed. *Apparently, Lumpus's parents named a comet after him as a present. *On August 31, 2012, this episode aired in widescreen as part of Cartoon Planet for unknown reasons. *The Jelly Cabin trio are the only scouts that appeared in this episode. *The only scene of Lumpus' parents exists in a flashback that takes place in this episode. *'Goof: '''When Lumpus says "What do you mean, 'the blanket'?", his glasses are white instead of yellow. *Lumpus says "Did putting request for stupid comments!" episode for The Great Snipe Hunt Quotes *'Lumpus:' ''(singing) Twinkle, twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are! *'Raj': Don't shoot the moon! We're looney for the luna! *'Lumpus' Mom': Look, Lumpy honey. I named a comet after you. *'Young Lumpus': But I wanted a bicycle. *'Lumpus' Father': You are getting a comet and you're gonna like it! *'Raj': It's my blanket, sir! It's horrible! *'Scoutmaster Lumpus': What do you mean the blanket?! *'Raj': It's the wrong one, sir. This is my Monday blanket. What I need tonight is my Friday blanket! *'Scoutmaster Lumpus': Then why don't you exchange the blanket go to sleep and wake up?! Did I putting request for stupid comments?! *'Raj': Right away, sir! *''(Changes blankets)'' *'Scoutmaster Lumpus': Lights out!! *''(Raj turns on the light)'' *''(Slinkman forms his hands to make a shadow version of Lumpus)'' *'Slinkman:' Grumble grumble grumble. I am very annoyed. Slinkman. SLINKMAN! *'Lazlo:' I love this part! *''(A shadow version of Slinkman walks in on screen)'' *'Slinkman:' R-Reporting for duty. Sir. *'Slinkman:' (as Lumpus) I thought you two I warned you to tell those jelly beans light out. *'Slinkman:' (As shadow version of Slinkman) I did sir, but they were scheduled for a shadow puppet show *tonight. *'Slinkman:' (as Lumpus clearing his throat) *'Lumpus:' Slinkman! *''(A light turns on)'' *'Lumpus:' SLINKMAN! *'Slinkman:' Reporting for duty, Sir. *'Lumpus:' I thought I told you to order the jelly beans lights out! *'Slinkman:' I did sir, but they were scheduled for a shadow puppet show tonight. *'Lumpus:' (Clear throat) *'Lumpus': What is wrong with these Bean scouts?! *'Lumpus:' Wait a minute, What happened to the sky, everything's all gone! You Piece of Junk! (kicks the telescope & Shouts "Ow") Wait a second, it's not the telescope, it's that light over there! SLINKMAN! Transcript Gallery ru:Комета Сохатого (эпизод) Category:Lumpus Episodes Category:Jelly Beans Episodes